Velvet Yesterday
by Snicket
Summary: Parvati,” I said. “I think I’m pregnant.” I saw her jaw drop; her hand froze halfway through brushing her hair. “The love potion in Snape’s class went horribly wrong.”::::Lavender gets herself into a horrible prediciment. but things aren't w
1. The friend

Wacky Author's Note: Just was bored, so I typed this much. I don't love it, and it's a short little chapter. I'm still unsure on the ending, so suggestions on everything would be appreciated. Thankies! Please R&R, no flames, please, I'm scared of fire ;)!

"Parvati," I said. "I think I'm pregnant." I saw her jaw drop; her hand froze halfway through brushing her hair. "The love potion in Snape's class went horribly wrong." She turned to me and stared at me. I flopped down on my bed. "It's bad," I finished. She still didn't speak. I just stared at her. Yes. It was bad. Yes, it was a shock. Finally, she put down her comb, and spoke.

"H-how?" She asked, not blinking at all. "How?"

"Yeah, that's the pickle here. It's not my fault. I don't know how,"

"Wait, how the heck-I mean, how could-jeez, are you sure?" She stuttered, a look of utter fear on her face.

"Am I sure that I have a human growing inside of me? Yes. I found a little spell thing to do, so yes. I m sure of it." I didn't want to believe it myself. Parvati hadn't received this much of a shock since Snape announced we would be working one love potions for the beginning of this term.

At this moment, the third Saturday since we came back to Hogwarts for are sixth year, was winding down to an end. Hermione, the other girl who shared our dorm, was still down in the common room, and it had felt like the right time to tell my best friend what had happened to me. I now felt like a total idiot. There was no right time to tell someone this sort of information. We had just been getting ready for bed, and then as she's combing her hair, I drop the bomb on her.

I know, this bomb was small potatoes to her for what it meant to me. I had known for two days now, and it was no easier to handle. It was haunting me, gushing throughout my veins, never leaving my mind. I didn't know what to do, and the first step was to tell someone else. Namely, my friend since I first set foot in this castle, Parvati Patil.

"H-how?" she asked for the fourth time. "I mean, how can you be 100% sure? I mean, things can't be right all the time! Are you sure you didn't mess up and the spell? It could be wrong! How can you possible have a child! I-I mean, assuming t-that you a-are really-, well, y-you know, then what the heck are you going to do? You can't HAVE a baby! It can't happen! It'll be born before school's out! But you probably won't have the baby, w-w-w-w-will y-y-you?" I knew Parvati too well. She would first be in shock and then have a panic attack and start raving like mad. But she was right. What was I going to do? I bust into tears.

"I KNOW!" I sobbed. "How CAN I do this? Right now I need a civil head. I can't possible think straight. My whole life is ruined, and right now, I need you to think for me! Don't panic like I am!" Parvati walked over to me and hugged me. I noticed she was shaking.

"Sorry," she said, in a pathetic little kid voice. "I was just surprised. You really should double check. The charm could've been wrong."

"It's not muggle stuff," I sniffed. "This stuff is accurate." Parvati groaned. She released me and went to sit on her bed. My heat thumped painfully. "What can I do?"

"For starters, see Professor McGonagall. And explain to me all you know."

It needs work. More to come soon!

Vi


	2. The decisions

Pathetic so far, I know, I know. But hopefully it'll get better!

* * *

Parvati was dragging me down to Professor McGonagall's office the next day, after listening intently on every word I had told her from my memory. I couldn't remember much clearly, but I had given it my bet shot.

"So, we tell McGonagall everything like it happened," Parvati was drilling me during lunch. "It was day five in our Love Potion section, and this one was for the girls to drink a random potion of the guys', and then the guys got ours. The girls went to hide after the potion was taken, and the object was to see which guys could seek out their 'love', so to speak."

"I hate Snape. It's all his fault. None of this would've happened if he would've made sure the potion wasn't too strong." I couldn't say much else. That was indeed Snape's lesson for that day. I don't know who's potion I drank, and I certainly don't know what happened afterward. The potion was too strong. Some idiot of a boy messed it all up.

"So we tell her that, and that you couldn't remember a thing, I hardly doubt she will blame you!" My friend looked excited. It made me want to throw up. I had done nothing but throw up these last three weeks. Total sign of 'with-baby-itus'.

"Easy for you to say. I'll probably get in trouble and Snape won't have a thing happen to him," I grumbled, glaring up from my untouched chicken soup.

"Oooo," Parvati exclaimed, a little too loud. Everyone turned their beady eyes towards us. I blushed. She turned bright red and continue much quieter. "I bet Snape WILL get in loads of trouble for this! Maybe he'll be sacked!"

Suddenly, from across the table, Harry and Ron looked up from their project of some sort. "Snape? Sacked?" Ron's face lit up. "Where'd you hear that?" Parvati looked at me, as if asking how much we should tell them.

I shook my head, and muttered to an excited Ron, "We were hoping, not knowing. He didn't get sacked." His face fell.

"But what's going on? Has he done something he's not supposed to?" Harry asked.

I didn't plan on ever giving any of the boys any information, so I simply said, "Nothing," and turned back to my soup.

Classes ended almost to quickly that afternoon. After Transfigurations, Parvati grabbed my sleeve as I tried to sneak away with the rest of the class and pulled me up to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Lavender has something she needs to tell you," she told our teacher simply.

McGonagall took on look at Parvati's serious, grave face, and my red, embarrassed cheeks and said, "Come with me, girls," and lead the way into her office. She shut the door behind us and sat down in her desk. She studies us for a minute, observing us like a hawk, waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

And so we talked. I told her everything I remembered, from drinking the chocolate-y, too strong potion to waking up in a broom closet on the 10th floor. I recalled not being fully aware until someone led me to the Gryffindor common room and I was settled down by the fire. Parvati filled in her part about HER experience with the love potion. She could remember most of it quite clearly. She had been instructed to scatter around the castle. She chose the library, and Dean, the drinker of her love potion found her.

She blushed as she finished up her story. "the potion wore off as we made way back to class. Now I hate him as much as always." McGonagall surveyed us some more. She had only nodded a few times in our stories, and hadn't spoken a word since we'd entered her office.

"What am I going to do?" I finally asked frantically, not being able to bare the silence any longer.

"THAT is up to you," the professor said. I wanted to scream. Some help she was being! "Are you going to keep the baby?"

I looked to the floor, studying my shoes. "I don't know," I said at last.

"Can she keep it? I mean, with school and all..." Parvati stopped. She made a point. I never had really thought that far. I suddenly knew abortion was the only answer. I had no choice really.

"I do not deny that it will be difficult," McGonagall started, "But I will make sure you get the assistance needed with this child if you do indeed decide to bring it into the world." I thought at these words. Could I really kill, more or less, something that is already a part of me? I continued to stare at the floor. Silence filled the room for many minutes. I couldn't think straight. I needed some fresh air. My lungs felt heavy as I took in a breath to say these next words.

"I-I-I'll keep it," I managed to say, before fainting in a heap on the floor, overwhelmed by it all.

* * *

There it is, chapter 2! I know they're short, but I prefer shorter chapters, as opposed to my other story with the macho grand-o chapters. I think it'll be easier to get through....

Vi


	3. The note

Chapter 3, now! And peoples...right now I've only gotten reviews from two friends! So either no ones stumbled across this, or you're reading and aren't reviewing. I take anonymous reviews here, it's not hard! You don't even have to be signed in! and you don't even have to say anything but, "I read your story, it's crappy" if you want to. But I just wanna know if people are reading it! Okay?

* * *

It did indeed take the rest of the week to recover. Madame Pomfrey had been told of my 'condition' and was treating me like **_I_** was the baby and not the mama. She said it was shock, hormones and too much love potion intake. I suppose it has lasting damage that I never knew. Parvati took me my homework that week and stayed with me after classes. We talked of everything but the main thing on our minds; my baby, and the fact that I was keeping her.

It's not like I know it's a her or anything, but I've been having this feeling inside of me. For now, I'm calling 'her' Opal. Parvati says I'm loony but I don't want to call her 'it' and 'the baby' for nine months.

That weekend, after I was release from the hospital wing, we decided the next thing we had to do was visit Professor Trelawney. As we climbed the staircase, Parvati said, "Do you think she already knows?"

"Knows about Opal, you mean?" I asked. She nodded.

"I wonder if she knows you're deranged, too, and that you've already named someone who could be a boy Opal." She was still on my back about that. I scowled.

"I'll change the name if it's a boy, duh." I really liked my best friend, but she was too superficial at times. We reached the ladder and clambered up it.

"I've been waiting for you three," we heard the familiar mystical voice trail from the shadows near the fireplace.

"She knows!" I whispered excitedly. I was getting tired of telling people about me, even if I had only told Parvati and McGonagall. Parvati nodded, her eyes wide. The owner of the voice drifted into the light and smiled at us. I smiled back, a little too wide to be plausible. As much as I adored Professor Trelawney, I was in no rush to find out all that I hoped to learn in our visit.

"I've read from the stars that you would be visiting me shortly. Come, sit down. Let's gaze into an orb together and find the answer to your questions." She motioned to a nearby table. We rushed down and slid into the chintz chairs. I sense of warmth filled me. I hadn't had the best predictions bequeathed to me in this class; my rabbit's death had been the first prediction Professor Trelawney had given me and I was in no way about to forget about that. Yet still, I had always felt welcomes here in this class. The professor sat down in front of us and told me to look into the orb.

I felt everything swirl behind my eyes as I looked between the fog. A shape started to form and I stained my eyes hard, trying to recognize it. It was a butterfly. I looked up, penetrating into Professor Trelawney's eyes. "Well?" She asked me.

"I see a butterfly..." I said, intrigued to know what this meant. She leapt up.

"A butterfly? A BUTTERFLY?" fear came on her face, her eyes wide, her arms spread to the heavens.

"Eh?" Parvati asked. "Is that...bad?"

"IS THAT BAD? My, my, children, you have lots to learn. Butterflies!...that means DEATH!!!! SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIEEEEE!! AIEEEE!!!!" I turned away from her, as she started clutching her heart looking shocked and scared. My eyes widened. So did Parvati's.

"W-w-who's gonna die?" I finally asked, nervous for what the answer might be.

"The most vicious thing about The Butterfly," She said, her arms now stuck out in front of her, as if she were pushing away some evil force, "is the uncertainty of it. The Butterfly means death for ANY person in this castle." She said 'any' way to loud, adding even more fright to Parvati and my minds. We jumped and turned to look at each other again, eyes wide with fear.

"Well, THAT was productive!" Parvati said, still scared, as we walked towards the common room some time later.

"I don't know about you , but I would've been loads happier if I had missed that," I glowered. "Moo." The Fat Lady opened as I said the password and Parvati and I stumbled into the common room.

"I'm gonna stay down here a bit longer," she said, as I started up the dormitory.

I nodded and mumbled, "Goodnight." Reaching our room I slumped down onto my bed, resting my head on the pillow. I was alone at last. Alone to think about who the father could be. I turned to my side, staring at the empty dormitory. I heard the crinkle of parchment on the other side of my pillow. I sat up and dug out a note under my pillow. I held the letter address to me, filled with curiosity. I didn't recognize the script, and there was no return address on the envelope. I opened it and a tiny lavender flower fell out onto my lap. I picked it up and held it close to my nose. The scent was over powering. I put down the flower and read the letter:

_Lavender,_

_I want to hold you in my arms, tell you it will all be okay. I know you are lost. I know all about you. All about Opal, and I know that someone purposely spiked your potion. And I know that I love you. I love you more than life itself. Don't lose hope. Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay in end, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever._

_The father of Opal_

* * *

Sorry for the sort of CH. I'll write more soon! Hope your enjoying it so far! And REVIEW!!

Vi


	4. The Sickness and the Quest

Here's the next Chap! Please give reviews and give suggestions! I need them. GAHHHHHHH!!! Sorry, Wacky Author moment. If you review, I'll spare you having to hear me scream. Or maybe I'll sing1 THAT is not a pleasant thing! Now, ON TO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

I felt sick to my stomach. Someone was spying on me. And someone had meant to get me pregnant! Who would do this to me? I didn't have any issues with anyone in this castle! That slick-haired Slytherin, the bouncing ferret dude, wasn't nice, but he wouldn't do this to ME. I hadn't done anything to him! He's after Harry Potter! Ideas swam in my head. What could I think of this mysterious note?

My first thought was to burst downstairs and show Parvati. Then I read the note again. It was kind of personal. _So is getting pregnant, idiot! _My head swam. I shoved the note in my drawer and tried forgot about it.

The week went by in a flash. I couldn't remember any details, nor did I need to. Things were getting worse. Not for me, but for my friend. She was mad at me for being quiet, and then she got hit with something horrid.

Parvati had gotten a letter from home. Her mother was dying. Everyone felt sad for her. My mother had died giving birth to me. I knew what it was like. But before I could say anything, she packed her bags to go home. I was alone. Completely. I needed to find the father! I needed help.

This became very clear when I woke up on Saturday feeling queasy. I went down to breakfast, but burst to the girl's bathroom on the first floor and was sick. I hadn't had too much morning sickness until now, I felt horrible, weak, and blinded. My head swam, pain throbbing at my brain. I kneeled over backwards in a near dead faint.

Someone was supporting my head, holding me close, I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were too heavy. I moaned. "Sh," a voice hushed me. It was a boy, but I didn't recognize whom. He pulled me up into a sitting position, against the bathroom wall. I could tell he was sitting next to me. One arm under my back, cured around my side. My head felt heavy, my neck weak. I tried once again to see. Light burst into my head, blinding me. I felt sick again, and rushed back to a toilet.

I came up feeling a little better. I could see clearly. I felt the guy hug me from behind. "It's okay," he said. "Opal will make it okay." I turned around in his arms, ring to see his face. He was hugging me to close.

"Who are you?" I asked, speaking into his chest, where my head was resting.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, yes it does." I choked back sobs. He was being so gentle and kind, yet he was torturing me. He didn't want me to know, but I had to. He was the father of my baby. He shushed me again. I sighed and closed my eyes again, hit by a wave of drowsiness. He released me and before I could see who he was, the bathroom door shut behind this mysterious boy. I leaned against the back wall and slid down it, finally curled up in a ball on the hard floor. Tears were pouring down my face, bursting from my eyes. Waves of anguish and sadness overwhelmed every bit of me.

I stayed there for what seemed like eternity. I knew I had missed Potions class, but I didn't care. I needed to get back to the dormitory, but I didn't dare try walking. I shrieked when the door opened. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione. Her eyes were wide. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, still too shocked to be kind. "Are you sad for Parvati?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, jumping up. "WHY WOULD I CRY ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR FOR THAT?" Hermione looked taken aback. "I'm going to have a baby," I finally sobbed. There was a long silence.

"Does McGonagall know?" She asked, breaking the silence. I nodded.

"She, Madame Pomfrey and Parvati. Parvati was helping me and now she's gone! I don't know what to do!" I cried harder. Hermione patted me on the back, trying to calm me down. I didn't want to confide in her, she wasn't really my friend, but I had no choice, really. I told her everything. I even mentioned to note and the mysterious guy in the bathroom. I was lost and I needed help.

"We have to find the father," she said. I know it can't be Ron or Harry. They both know who they had for the potion."

"Who'd they have?" I asked, curious.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, Ron got me, that was weird, and Harry, well if I promised him I wouldn't say." I cleared my throat. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul." I nodded my understanding. "See, someone played a joke on Harry. They gave him a guy's potion. And not just any guy, Crabbe."

I knew it was rude, but I burst out laughing. Well, they say laughter is the best medicine...

"It was an evil trick to pull, but," Hermione grinned too, "I guess it was a little funny."

This got a little better now that I had someone else to help me. We were on a quest to find the father. We knew it wasn't Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and or Dean, for that was who Parvati had 'loved'.

We walked up to Seamus and Neville one Friday night, two weeks before Halloween. "Hi," Hermione smiled as she sat down next to them. "When we had to do the love potions, who was your match, on the third day of the lesson?" She talked fast, just laying out the question with no hesitation. Seamus looked thoughtfully for a moment, trying to remember, and Neville stared wide-eyed at me. More importantly, at my stomach. He was creeping me out.

"I had that bloke from Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode." Seamus finally said. Hermione cringed.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. She's not the prettiest of folk," She turned to Neville. "You did you have?"

"Oh, um, I don't remember."

"It's got to be Neville," Hermione drilled into me, as we reached our dormitory a few moments later. I didn't want to believe it.

"But this is NEVILLE we're talking about! He forgets everything!" I wanted to believe that what I was saying was true, and that Hermione was not.

"Did you SEE the way he was looking at you?"

"He's a weird dude, okay? I don't think Neville is capable of writing anything like that note anyway!" I didn't know why I was arguing against him. I could've just gone to thinking it was him, and stop wondering. But then I remembered the day in the bathroom. I was sure he wasn't that sweet and kind and, well, _loving. _"Look, we just shouldn't make conclusions until we've asked more people. If someone else doesn't remember, then his drink was probably tinted too! And if they say me, well, then of COURSE we'd know! I just don't think it's Neville!"

"Or do you just don't _want _to think it's him?" she had a point.

* * *

I guess I'll stop there, but ::**Grins slyly**:: HAHAHAHA

REVIEW!

Vi


	5. The Reunion

**Well, here's the next part. I've been caught up in schoolwork, but hopefully it won't slow it down too much, because I've FINALLY worked out all of my ideas, with thanks to Quacky, who helped me more than she thinks she did. (though SOME of your ideas, Toots, were...um...odd. The giant squid?!?!?!?! What were you thinking?!?!?!...j k....) Also, This stuff isn't top quality. I want to get this story out and I'll probably edit it later and replace sections. So all apologizes, this is more like a rough draft than anything else.**

**Now, on to the story!

* * *

**

I lay there in bed, hours later, mulling over everything over and over again. I still wasn't going to believe that the father of my child was Neville; The stupid, bumbling idiot who could remember anything. Hermione was right, I didn't want to believe it. But, I thought, who says I have to believe it? I could just go on like I didn't know. I could raise my baby alone! I wasn't THAT hopeless!

Later that week, I talked to Hermione again, and she agreed with me, that we should ask the girls, and if any remember drinking Neville's love potion . I wasn't going to draw conclusions too early, even with Hermione's very good point that it would be typical of Neville to mess up his potion and make it too strong. But we were able to prove her theory wrong.

We finally went to confront some Slytherins. We walked up to Millicent Bulstrode, and asked her who she had. She scoffed at us, and said, under her breath, "Neville. I nearly died from drinking his poison. He messed it up horribly." I sighed in relief.

"That," I said as we turned and headed up to the tower before dinner, "was a close one."

"It was just a fluke," Hermione smiled. "As nice as he is, I don't think he'd make a great father." I shuddered and shook my head briskly in agreement.

Even we had solved that part of the mystery, I suddenly became aware of the fact that the father didn't go to this school, unless someone was lying. We had managed not to confront Malfoy in the process, because we thought he heard Pansy say she had him, but it was hard to understand her over the fits of laughter. . Hermione and I concluded it was she who messed up the potions, making Harry and Goyle fall in love. Hermione nearly screamed in disgust.

In tune with all of this, Professor Trelawney kindly predicted to me in Divinations that 'the worst within all my troubles was soon to happen'. One October morning, nearly marking my two months pregnant mark, I woke up feeling a lurch in my stomach. After I completed my morning routine of puking and the lump still remained, I knew something was up. A feeling that something horrible was about to occur was practically dancing naked in front of me.

Sure enough, after a Saturday breakfast by myself (Hermione was talking with Ron and Harry), Professor McGonagall called me with her to her office. I followed nervously. She held open the door and said, "In," and I sat down in front of her desk. "The time was come when I should send to your father about everything going on here," she said simply. I slumped back in my chair, and groaned. He surely wasn't going to be happy about any of this, and my older brother would probably come up and bring me home immediately. "Now, I can write and send out a letter, if you don't want to do it yourself. I know that if it's all explained properly, than your family should understand perfectly well with the given circumstances." I nodded, unsure.

A cold wind swept through the castle the next weekend. Everyone was huddled out in the great hall that afternoon for lunch, when the most mortifying thing occurred.

I was sitting down, alone as always, at the end. I saw every other group of people, all happily flanked by they're best friends. I had sent an owl to Parvati, but hadn't gotten a reply yet. I hunched over my food and eat quietly.

Suddenly, someone burst into the great halls. It was my brother. A spread of youth was still in him, and eve though he was in his 20, he had a face of a young boy. A face that was pulled into such an angry growl that even I was scared. And he was clutching a letter. A hush came about the room as we stode down the tables. I braced myself, as I was sure h would stop at me, but he didn't even notice I was there. I rushed by and came to a halt in front of Professor Snape. And then the worst came.

"HOW COULD YOU GO AND GET LAVENDAR PREGNANT!" He hollered, waving the letter in front of the Professor's face. Anybody who hadn't stopped to listen was now all ears. Whispers started to form. He couldn't have worded it worse. "YOUR LOVE POTIONS IN THE CLASS WENT WRONG! WERE YOU PREPARED? NO0O0O0O0O!" Everybody's eyes came to rest on me. I shrunk down beneath the table. I saw a pare of feet slide down the bench and Hermione's face appeared. I heard more shouts of my brother, but I was zoned out of their meaning.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and she did look it. I sat there, breathing hard. It was out, the whole school knew now what I was. At least my brother had made it clear that it was the potions fault and not mine. Every damn cloud has its stupid silver lining. The whispers grew and shouts stopped.

My brother's feet zipped back past the table, and, not knowing why, I burst out from my hiding spot and hollered, "Daryl!" he spun around, and looked at, worried.

"You okay, Lavender?" he asked.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A FAMILY REUNION! Did you REALLY have to burst in here at the worst possible time?!" Tears sprang from my eyes as I shoved past him and ran out of the hall.

He found me, crying, somewhere on the 10th floor of the castle. "Are you sure your not okay?" He teased me, as he sat down beside me and rested an arm around my neck.

"Daryl," I sobbed again, "Why?"

"Look, I was mad, okay? You can't be treated like that here. But I'm sorry," He hugged me. I hugged him back. "So, what's new?" he asked, and I spilled everything.

* * *

**Okay, I'm afraid it moves too fast, and everything. I'll be working on that though! Yes, it's horribly fast. ick, i can't believe i'm posting this. Next chap you find out who the father is!....if all goes well....**


	6. The father

**Well, after long last, here I am again, finally updating. Or at least it seems like it's been forever to me...maybe I just have 'time issues' or something. Time DOES pass slowly when all you do is sit at the computer and go to school...and do annoying geometry homework. Sorry...anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Daryl left later that day. Things were okay between us. But nothing at all was right between anyone else. When I entered the Common Room that night a hush entered around the room. I shuddered and walked through, blushing profusely. I swung that door open to the girls' dormitories and rushed up the stairs. The room was empty. I took off my robe and hung it over my trunk. After kicking off my shoes, I flopped down on my bed, letting more tears escape myself. A few moments later, I popped up with the sound of the door slowly opening, for a split second hoping it would be the man from the bathroom. No, it was Hermione. 

"You okay?" she asked timidly.

"What do you think!" I barked.

"Sorry," she cowered. "Do you want me to talk to the common room? I can tell them the circumstance about you being...you know..."

"Fine, I don't care, they aren't gonna believe you anyway. They all think I'm some tramp anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Well, I'll try," She left the room quickly. I felt bad I had acted I it rotten, but I felt horrible. After changing into my pajamas, I flopped down on my bed, and it became the first time I really thought about how this could've happened. I mean, I knew that I was pregnant, meaning that I had been with someone, but I had never let myself think about it. Until now. I shuddered, curled up into a little ball on my bed, and silently sobbed. Someone I didn't care for had held me close, had seem me in my purest state, had probably taken advantage of me! I was probably a bit...'woohoo' in the brain that day, and it would've been so easy.

I heard a tap coming from outside the room. Assuming it was Hermione again, I didn't move from my lonely spot. Hearing a racket now coming from the window, though, I jolted up and saw a dark shadow on a broomstick out there. I gasped, but realized I didn't feel scared. Something about that dark, scary, looming, mysterious shadow didn't give me the creeps. I saw it was a human, probably male, and he rapped his fist on the window gently. I shakily walked over and pulled the latch.

Sure enough, a man tumbled in. He dragged a broomstick along with him and wore a dark cloak. His face was away from me. My breathing grew faster as he stood up, dusted himself off and turned to face me. His hood shadowed his face. I cursed under my breath, for I longed to know who this guy was. "Hey," he said. I could tell he was smiling from his tone. And he was the same guy from the bathroom. I was confronting the person whom had had me a few months ago all to himself. Again. I shuddered once more that night.

"Hello?" I said, even more timid than Hermione.

"Don't worry, it's me," he said. Oh, yeah, fat lot of help that did to me.

"And who is 'me'?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he chuckled, almost. I couldn't help but smile. Chances are he didn't go to this school. Chances were I wouldn't know him. Chances are that I wouldn't believe him.

"But can't you tell me? I mean, if you are who you say you are," I felt pretty comfortable talking to him, which was odd for me, I was always pretty shy at first. Inched around him, trying to get the light to show me his face. No such luck. He drew out his hand to me, almost as if I were a dog, luring me to him. I hesitantly reached with my other hand, and met his. Chills shivered up my spine, but I stepped a bit close. I tried to look up to his face, one last time, but it was hopeless. He had made it impossible for me to know him.

He drew me into a hug. "Go to the scene, broom cupboard on the 10th floor." He whispered tenderly in my ear. Feeling his warm breath soothed me. Maybe things could turn out alright. I flashed for a split second as if I were watching us, pulled closely together. Something burst through my body, pulling me back to myself. A feeling that everything would piece together. My bones tingled as he held me close, and kissed the top of my head. Without a word, he assured me of this. He lead me, still close, to my bed, and released me. I sat down, with his shadowy figure beside me.

"What should I do?" I whispered.

"Follow your heart and you head. They're both very wise." I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine, and I melted. He wrapped his arms around me for a signal, brief moment of comfort, before pulling away. It wasn't until then when I opened my eyes, and saw the flip of cloak fly from the window. I stared at that spot for many minutes to come. Not thinking, barely breathing, just existing. I slumped back and tried to sleep. I knew what I had to do tomorrow. Follow the only direct advice he gave me; go to the scene.

* * *

**Okay, yes it is a shortish chapter, but like I've been saying, I've been cut on ideas and stuff like that. Oh, and I lied. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NEXT chapter, you SHOULD find out, depending on how mean I'm feeling. Hope it wasn't TOO bad. Everything is a work-in-progress.**

**Snicket**

**PS: Happy, Zach!?! I updated! You can stop bugging me everyday in science!**


	7. The Prophecy

**WHAHAHAHAH!! I'm crazy today!! Whack!! WOOO! bop I like to hit meself on the head. Yes, too much sugar….wayyyyy to much sugar for snicket, wayyyyyyyy too much!! On to da story!! Wait…I think I'm a bit too hyped to write. I suppose I must try anyhooo!!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning shaking. Today I was going to go find the closet. I stepped from the shower, still nervous, and thought best to run to Professor Trelawney's first, find out what was in store for me. I had chosen to forget the whole 'butterfly incident' because I figured the death message was for Parvati's mother. I hadn't heard from her in the last three weeks or so, and I had no idea what was going on with her.

I, on the other hand, was starting to get scared. I was almost to my two month date, and the baby would be coming in 7 months. Time flies. Too fast. I went down to breakfast, dragging me feet. There was no one to talk to. Hermione was sitting down the table, talking with Ron and Harry. People were whispering as I picked up a plate and got food. I was now going to be labeled the slut who was pregnant. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. I grabbed a pile of toast, and left the hall. I couldn't strand people staring at me.

With my bread, I headed up to see Trelawney. Maybe I could start eating breakfast with her, like Parvati and I did after she got put on probation in 5th year. I climbed the tower, and saw her sitting in an armchair, eating some eggs. She smiled at me when I walked in. Everyone said she was a right old fraud, but I knew she wasn't. Her predictions almost always came true, and she was in all actuality really nice.

"I've been expecting you sometime soon," she said, standing up, and drawing another chair for me.

"Thanks." I set my toast down and settled myself in the chair. I took a bite.

"What do you have planned today?" she asked me.

"Might go and look around, try to find out who the father is," I gestured to my stomach. I didn't feel nervous telling Professor Trelawney anything, she was like the mom I never had.

"I wouldn't explore too much, if I were you," she said. She took another bite of eggs. "Let me see your hand." I thrust it out and she stared at my palm. "Yes! Do not go today! Danger is around the corner…keep close! I can tell!"

My eyes widened. No! Not more danger! "I-I have to go," I suddenly stood up. Maybe people were right. How could there be danger? I'm just finding the father.

I pulled open the trapdoor, when I heard a noise behind me.

_One yet to be born to power great  
Held still in the balance of fate  
If one falls to the path of Dark  
One who lived shall live no more  
If one rises to the path of Blue  
Those of light shall prevail  
One Prophecy shall win  
And one shall fail  
Only the safety of one shall decide_

I stared at Professor Trelawney. "W-what did you just say?"

"Nothing dear, go ahead, move along now, I see you must have a lot on your mind," she coughed, and straightened her hair. Maybe I was going mad.

"I-I think I'm going to stay here," I said. I sat back down with my toast.

I did stay there all day. I didn't dare go near the closet. When you hear someone you mostly trust suddenly mutter insanely about the dark load awaiting for someone of your perfect description, you start to worry. She and I talked, not about any of this though. I couldn't bare to think of it. What if the boy in the bathroom and in my dormitory had been an imposter? Or worse, what if it had been Voldemort?

* * *

**WHAHAHA!! I can't believe I'm posting this! It's so stupid!! WHHAHAHAH!!! It's so stupid it's laughable!! If I weren't high on Christmas Cookies, I wouldn't post it at all. Don't shoot me, all me faithful reviewers, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you. I had to get something out though! Some people might've torched my house down!!! Sorry for the shortness as well….**

**A month later:**

**I previously had a contest to see who could write a better prophecy then mine, and I got a load of good ones! I chose the one you see posted in the chapter, but I loved them all! They were all better than mine! Thanks to everyone who tried, and special thanks to Nercia Genisis, the author of my new prophecy. I could possibly change my mind, and post a different later, I'm very indecisive, and all of them were great! Wheeee!!! I will be hopefully post another chapter soon!! Thanks again!!!**

**Snicket**


	8. The Meaning

**:O! gasp! i've updated! with a longish chappy too! longest yet, i think. dunno how good it'll be, but i've been aweful busy. and i will be all through feb. so just hang tight, this will probably be a logn wait. it really depends. but anyways, here's the reading, and enjoy! **

* * *

My mind ragged with thoughts as the week drew further. I could never get Professor Trelawney's voice from my head, the prophecy rang through my head, pounding all sanity to a painful pulp. From what I had heard, she had muttered a real, honest to god prophecy, and it freaked me out. The night after I heard it, I lied in bed, unable to sleep, eat, or do much of anything else. For once though, I had peace and quiet to think. It was indeed a prophecy, and it meant something. What, I did not know.

The next chance I got, I went up to my dormitory and sat on my bed. I yanked the curtains shut and sat cross-legged.

_One yet to be born to power great  
Held still in the balance of fate_

Did that mean my baby?

_If one falls to the path of Dark  
One who lived shall live no more_

If she makes it to the dark side, we all die?

_One who lived shall live no more  
If one rises to the path of Blue_

I had to think hard on this part. Someone specific was going to die. Someone who lived before. Harry Potter, the boy who lived?

_Those of light shall prevail  
One Prophecy shall win  
_

Somehow this all could be stopped, it seemed like.

And one shall fail  
Only the safety of one shall decide

I ran this through my head over and over again. Life would be so much simpler if we couldn't see into the future.

The first half of the prophecy went through my brain. If it did, indeed, mean my baby, and that the Dark side was involved in this, then You-know-who has some connection to me baby. The worst hit me first;

Is he the father?

I refused to believe that. And something in my chest told me it wasn't true. You-know-who wouldn't come to Hogwarts, especially if Dumbledore was here. I had heard the trio talking all about him all the time, when they thought no one could hear them. They didn't have a secret barrier all around them; I knew almost everything about Harry's problems with You-know-who; and everything about that man/thing.

I knew he was associated, and that was enough to scare me. I thought longer and harder about the prophecy. All I knew was that I needed to find out more about this. Maybe the "father" would visit me again so. So very soon….

My wish came around my three month mark. It was November, and even though my stomach wasn't showing much, I had definitely gained weight. I knew I would have to start shopping for larger robes soon, I could possibly send home and make someone there do that instead. People still looked at me wherever I went, and I knew they were thinking I was a whore. I shouldn't care what people think of me, but I did.

I was alone in the dormitories, as always. Hermione was hardly ever around. I had barely said a word to her in ages. She would scoff at the prophecy, even with her brains she never thought outside of the box. I was lying on my four poster, looking through some books about babies and pregnancy. My head was aching from everything I knew I was getting myself into.

The window rattled. I jolted up and tossed the books aside. There was, again, the dark figure. He almost glided through the window, and shut it quick, stopping the cold bitter wind from entering my premises. Eager to see who it was this time, I scrambled off the bed and stood up a few feet in front of him.

"You didn't go to the closet? Don't you want to know who I am?" he sounded almost angry. Maybe it was just because of the prophecy, but shivers went up my spine.

"I didn't have the time," I said. I took a small step back.

"So how are you, are you doing well?" he didn't sound as nice as he did the last two encounters.

"I-I'm fine. Baby's well," I sat back on the bed. Something hit me, suddenly, like a brick swung from 50 miles away at 79 knots per hour. One yet born, my baby, held in the balance of fate. My baby, if in wrath of the dark, will triumph over Harry Potter, the boy who lived. My baby was only safe with me. And You-know-who wanted my baby. I shivered alive, as the man walked towards me. Things didn't feel safe, not at all. It must have been my mind before, playing tricks on me, that told me everything would be okay. Nothing was ever okay here. Nothing.

He reached out a hand. "Why so cold?" he asked, stepping even closer. I didn't utter anything. He reached out and touched the side of my arm with the back of his hand. My neck prickled. Such a gentle touch from such a weirdo. "You know!" he burst out! I took a step backwards, and collided back with the bed. I sat down quickly as my knees gave away. Narrow eyes glared at me from the depths of the shadows in his hood.

"Wh-what?" something spoke in the back of my throat. I put my hand on my stomach, protecting my child.

"Don't play stupid!" he flared at me, stepping right in front of me. I looked up at him, feeling the color drain from my face. I stayed stupid. The second I had an idea of what all this meant, and he knew that I knew. He, however, had lost his temper. With one fluid motion, h struck me across the face. I fell to the floor, my face stinging.

"I knew I couldn't trust someone other than me to bring you to me! I wanted to create as little fuss as possible, Dumbledore can sense trouble in a second!" I stumbled up. You-know-who had touched me arm! And he was in my room. With me. My heart beat doubled in speed.

I turned, towards the door, but felt something grab onto my wrist. Hard. "Go nowhere!" he hollered. I did the only thing that came to my mind; I slapped his hand. He released me but drew out his wand. "You want to fight with me? Okay, I'll give you the glory."

I gulped.

"Crucio!" Pain exploded around me. I fell to the ground, I was on fire. "BABY!" I screamed, very high pitched. The pain stopped abruptly. "Get up!" he ordered. "There's still damage I can do to you and not your baby!" I didn't move. An invisible force brought me to me feet, nonetheless. "Come!" he grabbed me around the waist and I screamed again. He picked me up in his arms, something I never thought the Dark Lord would do, and started walking. Almost to the window, when I heard the door crash open and someone shouted.

"I know who the father is!" Hermione suddenly gasped as she became aware of the situation. "WHO ARE YOU!" she bellowed, drawing out her wand. I was dropped on the hard stone. More pain shot through my butt as I landed. Hermione took no notice to me though. It was if she already knew my captive.

To my shocking surprise, he leapt out the window and fled. "What was Voldemort doing here!" she breathed heavily. I just lied there on the floor.

"Prophecy," I moaned. More surprise to me, she didn't look appalled nor did she scoff.

"And?"

"You-know-who," I sighed, my voice shaky, "Needs my baby. Baby is the only one who can for sure kill…..kill Harry." Silence filled the room. Hermione stepped up to me and sat on the floor where I lay limp.

"He's not that father though," she nodded slowly.

"Not father," I mumbled, the worlds just barely rolling off my tongue.

"Well, I figured out who it was. And he doesn't remember what happened with the love potion. Your going to have to tell him, you know. He has no idea he has a child," she sighed, and grabbled my shoulder. "Get to bed, and sleep, I'll go talk to Dumbledore," I slowly ambled up and sat on the bed.

"Who is the he?" I spoke again. Hermione smiled big and spoke.

* * *

**I am evil, ain't i? RIGHT at the point you all have been wanting to read. Well, if i do get around to writing, then you can find out soon! maybe...i dunno! but here's you next chappy! **

**Snicket**


	9. The Real Father

**Well, HERE IT IS! i FINALLLLY updated! And i might right another during spring break, when i get back from california. I don't love it. i never do. but hopefully you all will enjoy! Oh, and thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. And Special thanks to a proud geekfreak for being my 111st review! (one is my favorite number, so 111 is the BEST number!) thank you all SO SO SO SO much! enjoy! And i'm sure you are all hating me for wasting your time with this when you want to find out who the father is! well, i say in the chapter! Now i'm just stalling so tha name isn't the first thing you see. so maybe i'll say something to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**a proud geekfreak: f# you too! just messin. thanks, your review made me crack up!w**

**Vixen black: breaking up my system may not help... but threats:)! Threats are awesome:))!**

**Dragonfly-09: somehow, being hated makes me smile! I LOVE being evil! And yeah... about the crucio. but i just made voldie stupid at the moment. let's hope the baby doesn't come out all mutated! (o0o0o...plot bunny coming up!)(just kidding)**

**Forensic-Paige-Potter- you know? yes, i am cruel! And let's see if your correct! just read a few lines below...**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"It's Seamus," she said. My jawdropped. I was still shaking.

"H-how?" I sputtered. "He said he got that one bloke, Millicent or whatever!"

"I know, I don't know why he said that. But Millicent said she got Neville. Now I understand why a guy would lie, but why a girl? Seamus must've been scared or whatever and figuring Neville would forget, just chose his girl."

With everything I had just experienced, all I did was laugh. "But shouldn't we trust a Gryffindor more than a Slytherin?" Hermione was being so stupid right now.

"Look, I just know. But I have to go now!" Maybe the Voldemort thing had finally hit her, because she burst out of there. I heard her feet bash down the sidewalk. I wasn't done questioning her. Yeah, Voldemort was after my baby, but I had more pressing matters. Seamus. It did make sense. Seamus was the father. Did he know yet? Did he have a clue? Had Hermione already told him? I needed to find out.

I bolted out the door. True, it didn't matter, and I didn't need to find out right this moment. But at least I wasn't thinking of Voldemort. Meeting him WASN'T pleasant. I ran down the staircase and into the common room. It wasn't too crowded, but a fair few amount of people were scattered about. I spotted Seamus and was about to run over when I stopped myself. What if he didn't know? Yeah, uh, hi. We did something totally wrong and now you have a kid. Goodnight. That would've went real well.

I walked over to his group cautiously "Hey," I said, trying to be casual. Dean, Neville and Seamus all looked at me, a little shocked. I usually avoided conversation with them.

I sat down a few chairs down. The weirdness was way too much. So I thought about Seamus. The fact that we had….. well, it grossed me out beyond all possible belief. But it could be worse. I had always had a bit of a crush on him. And he wasn't Voldemort, an ultimate plus. And it was probably a good thing I had no recollection of the… experience…..let's say.

I kept glancing up at Seamus. To my surprise, we caught each other's eyes a lot. Maybe he had a clue. Or maybe he was just remembering the Yule Ball, ages ago. Or maybe he was some creepy pervert who liked to stare at girls… no! this was my baby's FATHER I was talking about! And I knew Seamus. Sure, he was a little ….weird…. but not gross like that. His potion must've been just as messed up as mine. I thought about this as I stared off into the fire. The flames were graciously licking the logs and bouncing around the brick. I loved the common room.

The place really started clearing out within half an hour. I refused to think about Voldemort. I noticed Hermione, Ron, and Harry were missing. They had experience with this dude. Perhaps they were thinking about this aspect of my pregnancy.

Eventually the other Gryffindor boys left up the staircase. Only a few small groups of first and second years lay scattered around the room. And nearby, there was Seamus. I stood up and sat down on the other side of his couch.

"How've you been?" He asked, suddenly. I turned towards him.

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"Not bad," he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked as if he was going to say something. He didn't. The remaining people in the common room left up the staircases with many goodnights and the room was completely silent.

"How's the…baby?" He looked at me as if I were a bomb about to go off. No one had asked me that, like, ever. I wasn't going to yell at him, he had no idea.

"No idea, really." I didn't know what else to say. I looked at him in the eyes. This was Seamus, not an evil monster. I could talk to him, at least a bit more than these short answers. "My stomach pokes out just a bit." I pulled my shirt from the sides, making it tighter on my body, making my shape more visible.

"Weird," was all he said. Guys would never understand pregnancy. I knew I was lucky, I didn't have that much morning sickness, and I didn't feel like I was having any major mood swings. I suppose, being a teenager, I already had enough of that.

"Who did you get for the love potion?" I asked, surprised at myself for jumping into this. If he said Millicent again, I wasn't going to go any further.

"Uh.." He looked as if he was trying to look as if he were searching is memory. "I, don't know." This was proof enough for me. Oh great. I had to tell him.

"Yeah, neither do I. Know who I got, that is." I said, kind of fast. He didn't look surprised. He looked sort of red though and really nervous. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "Think we got each other?" It was more of a musing, I didn't want to scare him.

"Almost certain," he said. My heart thumped painfully. HE stared beyond me, into the fire. I say the flames reflecting in his eyes. I turned and stared too.

"You know what that means?" I didn't look anywhere but the flames.

"Yup." Neither of us looked at each other for quite some time. The cackling fire made the only noise. Eventually, after yawning about 10 times, I turned back to him.

"I should get to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

"We'll talk later, ok?" I stood up. He nodded. I didn't look back as I made my way to my dormitory. This was way too much for one day.

* * *

**Sorry if i disappointed anyone! Just keep reviewing and all be happy. **

**Snicket**


	10. The Very Merry Christmas

**I was bored! So i wrote a lot! i don't think it's that great, but it's long! Longest chappie yet, i think. nothing really HAPPENS but oh well. I haven't been busy over spring break, so icranked this out!**

* * *

Christmas break crept up. I was defiantly starting to show now. Hermione had done a simple charm to expand my clothes a bit, so I was spared having to go shopping. Seamus and I talked, but not nearly enough. Not much more than usual, that is. Rumors were going around each week that a different guy was the father, everyone from Harry to Ron to some 5th year I'd never met. Hermione finally told everyone the truth, as an attempt to stop the untrue stories. It almost worked. But Classmates were the worst of my problems. 

She, Harry and Ron had talked to Dumbledore about the whole Voldemort thing. I tried not to have to think about that, but at the last week of November, week 11 of my pregnancy, I was dragged into his office. I hardly said anything, he did most of the talking.

"I had been wondering for some time when Voldemort would realize that Mr. Finnigan and you have a special connection. I wasn't expecting him, however, to act during the Love potion segment of Professor Snape's class. It was no doubt him that set up the potions as such. He then posed as the father himself and tried to snatch you and baby away. Needless to say, Professor Trelawney has made one more accurate prophecy, and foiled his plans."

"Do you think Snape" I started, wondering if he was behind this too.

"I trust him, and I have strong reason to believe he was unaware of the whole thing." This did not satisfy me, but I didn't think arguing would help any.

"Another discovery I have made is that you have only encountered Voldemort once. He set one of his Death Eater's sons out to disguise himself. It was rather smart of him, or perhaps cowardly."

"Who?" I asked, not knowing who's father was a death eater and who's was not.

"Draco Malfoy. His family has been caught in a load of trouble with the return of Voldemort, I have no doubt that Lucius Malfoy will be pulling his son from Hogwarts soon. But for the meantime, I suggest you be cautious, but focus on what you need to; being a mother. I've been having a few ghost keep watch around the Gryffindor tower because of the recent events, and they will alarm me if anyone suspicious is poking around." I simply nodded. I had nothing else to say.

It would have made more sense for him to tell me to get rid of the baby before Harry, the only hope for defeating the dark side, was killed. But that would've been heartless. I had grown to love my baby, but I hated it at the same time. (I had given up on thinking it was a girl and calling her 'Opal' ages ago. I think that was just some small was of coping with this whole situation a few months ago. It was way more real now)

I did try to forget about Voldemort, at least for awhile. Hermione told me to trust Dumbledore, and I did, a bit. I wrote to my family, telling them about Seamus and saying that I'd see them during Christmas Break. I knew better than to mention Voldemort. I also heard from Parvati. He mom had managed to pull through from her illness, and she was coming back to school after break. This was great news to me, I was getting stick of Hermione's company. Bless her, her hearts in the right place, but she was getting annoying.

A week before term ended, I found myself in the common room late one night alone with Seamus. Maybe this would be a chance to talk a bit more.

"What's up?" I asked him as I walked up to his couch near the fire. I sat down. He smiled.

"Finishing Snape's term paper. How's everything with you?"

"Pretty good."

"And the baby?"

"Ok, I think." There was nothing much to say, our biggest problem. We couldn't talk easily yet. And I hadn't told him about Voldemort.

"What are you doing for break?" he asked me, setting down his quill and rolling up the parchment.

"Going back home and relaxing. How about you?"

"No idea. Probably same as you." After he said that, the wheels in my mind started turning. Perhaps he could do the EXACT same thing as me! He could come back with my, meet my family (as I knew they were eager to meet him) and we could have a chance to get to know each other better.

"You could come with me and meet my family," I said, before I had time to change my mind. He sat a minute and thought.

"Sounds like a good idea, actually, I'll write to mine and tell them. They'll want to meet you sometime."

"Cool, I'm assuming you've told them, then?"

"Of course. What's your family like anyways?"

"Well my mom die when I was born so It's just my dad and two older brothers. They're hilarious but idiots. You'll get along with them well," I joked.

"Because I'm an idiot?" He was smiling too. "I suppose I am. DO you think they'll like me?"

"Don't sweat it. They'll be tough on you, just don't bend under pressure." Perhaps my brother's would be a little easier considering I'm not actually dating him. They think no one is good enough for me, but I kind of thank them for that. They filter out the losers.

"Great, now I'm scared," he leaned back on the couch.

"You should be," I smiled more. I hadn't smiled in quite some time. I leaned back beside him. We were only a few inches apart, I couldn't help but notice. He looked at me and then at my stomach.

"May I" he said, gesturing to my stomach. I nodded and he put his hand on me. I put mine next to his. It was weird, knowing something as delicate as a child was living inside of me. We had created life. Like Frankenstein but without all the lighting and destroying.

We left for the train together. Seamus was trying to hard, I could tell. He tried to help me with my luggage but only made me double over with laughed watching him struggle with two trunks. I was smiling all the way home.

We did talk on the ride, but nothing much was said. He told me about his family, and some about his childhood. I talked about the same. There wasn't much else to say. We talk about our classes, and what we intended to be when we grew up. I had originally wanted to be a teacher, but this baby wasn't going to make that happen. Seamus talked about wanting to carry on his father's apothecary business. His family owned a shop in Diagon Ally.

We got off the train and I saw my dad and younger of the two brothers, Daryl, (the one who humiliated me in front of the whole school) were waiting for us. They hugged me and shook Seamus's hand. Dad took my trunk and Daryl asked me all these questions about my baby. The four of us walked outside and down the street.

"We just live a few blocks down," I explained to Seamus.

"I told Dad that we should've gotten a car because of you but he insisted you could walk," Daryl said, shooting a glace at Dad.

"Which I can!" I smiled. I was happy, being around my family. I couldn't wait to get home and into my bedroom. I had the whole attic to myself, with an ity bity balcony out the front, looking into the heart of London. Being the only girl in the house all my life, It was my sanctuary.

"Caleb's out with his fiancé for Christmas so you'll be taking his old bedroom," Daryl said. Seamus nodded. I could tell he was nervous. We all talked as we approached the house, which was wedged tightly between bunched of other small houses and shops. I loved that house.

Inside, I led Seamus up the stairs and down the hallway to his room for those few weeks. Caleb hadn't lived here for quite some time now, but he still visited often. Daryl lugged my trunk to the end of the hallway and up the narrow stairs to my room. He left and I sprawled out on the bed.

"It's been lonely here!" A voice said above me. My picture I had had since I was a baby was talking to me. She was a small yellow fairy, very bossy but she practically raised me. She sat perched in the tree in her picture. "I heard you got a baby inside of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed.

"Just when I thought you were getting boring and something exciting happens!" She fluttered up and clasped her hands.

"Oh go fly around in some other pictures!" I glared at her. I wanted peace and quiet. She huffed at me but left. I stared around me room. It was a dark purple color, with a low ceiling. I stood up and threw open the small doors onto my balcony. Fresh air was bliss. My room was just as I had left it. The rabbit cage was still underneath the table. I still had it even though my rabbit died ages ago, when my cousin was taking care of her while I was at school. I had always hated foxes.

Before too long I went back down. Seamus and Daryl were sitting on some stools in the kitchen, chatting. They seemed to be getting along, which was perfect. We had a nice dinner and everyone was talking nicely. Conversation was already getting easier between Seamus and I.

The evening, Dad had to go into work (he worked for the Department of Transportation for Ministry of Magic) and Daryl was going out with a few friends, leaving Seamus and I alone. As they left, the both of us just stood there.

"Make yourself at home," I told him. "I'm going to be up in my room, it's been a long day," I rushed up the staircase. Later I lay non my bed. Fairy would fly to her frame every so often and make some witty or annoying comment about me or my situation.

"Your boyfriend looks bored and lonely," she said at me, with raised eyebrows. "If **I **were home alone with a boy, then I'd..."

"Enough!" I sat up and glared at her. "And he's not my boyfriend." Truth was, I didn't know. Was he? We hadn't said anything about that. It was all too complicated. This was another thing I tried not to think about.

"Oh, well that's odd. That doesn't make, I mean you guys have like..."

"Don't finish that, and yes, I know. We don't like each other that way."

"He likes YOU that way!" she did a little spin in the air and winked at me.

"How would you know?"

"He and Daryl were talking and I 'overheard'" she grinned slyly. I wanted to take her little wings and break them off of her. She always went in and made me think about things I didn't want to. Like me and Seamus.

"Why would he tell my brother something like that?" was my only reply to that.

"Daryl asked him how he wanted to be involved with the baby and that boy, whatever his name is, said that he did want to be there and help out. Daryl asked him if he likes you and he said he did but he didn't think you felt that way about him and didn't want to make things complicated."

"Whatever," I flopped back down on the bed. _Did _I like him like that? I didn't know! Fairy laughed.

"He's wrong. You like him, I know you do,"

"No you don't! I don't' even know!"

"Think about it! Why else did you bring him here?"

"He's the father of my child, The family wanted to meet him!"

"Are you saying you don't like him then?"

"No – I"

"I'm gonna tell him you do!" She laughed again.

"But that's a lie!"

"S'not!"

"Okay! Do whatever, I don't care!"

"You want him! Wait, you already HAD him, but you were too drunk or whatever to enjoy it!"

"Shut up, that's gross! Go away!" she did. I lay back down on my bed. I did like him, I couldn't help it. I had just a bit since the Yule Ball. Just a bit. I sighed. Awhile later, I heard footsteps on my creaky stairs. Seamus appeared in the doorway.

"What's up?" he asked me. I stayed lying down.

"Just resting. You?"

"Being bored." Brutal honesty. I sat up and patted the bed beside me. He sat down. We sat there, side by side, in quiet for awhile. "That fairy lady is weird," he finally said. So she must've said something to him. Twisted my words, no doubt.

"She's like a really annoying sister. Or a whacky mom, not really sure which. I'm sorry you had to meet her," I smiled.'

"That's ok. She's creepy though."

"No doubt," I sighed. More silence. "Where are we?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh, are you okay? We're in your house in London," he raised his eyebrows. I laughed.

"No, I mean us. And the baby," I stared at the ground. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Where do you want us to be?" Great. He turned my question back onto me.

"I- I don't know. I can go with anything. Whatever's best for the baby," I stayed with my eyes on the ground. "Where do YOU want to be?"

He didn't say anything for a bit. He put his arm around me waist suddenly. My heart raced a bit. I looked up a him, right in the eyes. He had pretty green eyes, I had never realized that before. His eyes suddenly got bigger as he got closer to me. I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly on the mouth. Warmth spread through me until he pulled back. I kept my eyes closed. I heard a squeal from behind me.

We both swung our heads around and glared at Fairy. She had a big smile on her face. "So cute!" she fluttered off.

"Goodnight," he kissed me lightly once more and stood up. I was speechless as he walked back down the stairs. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water for a hot bath. I took off my close and put a hand on my belly. This baby was both the worst and the best thing that had ever happened to me. I lay back in a steamy bath. Maybe this was the start of something perfect.

* * *

**blah blah blah. it's late, so i'm just going to post this. i hope you enjoy it a bit! fluff...yilch! ah well... not like I get anything in MY life... **

**see y'all later! ...yawns...**

**night night**

**Snicket **

**ps: keep those reviews coming! **


	11. The Train Back

Wow...I finally updated! And i wrote this in one day too! I just...decided to write! muahhhhh! It's been so long since i have, i hoep you all haven't lost faith in me! The story was at an ok stoping point but i figured i'd continue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Break wound to an end. Seamus and I didn't flaunt our new level of closeness around my family, simply because of awkwardness, but they knew we were more than just friends now. My other brother Caleb dropped in once to meet Seamus and things went surprisingly well, for my brothers. They seemed to like him well enough.

Fairy wasn't too much trouble, but I did come very close to chucking her painting out in the rain one day after one particularly annoying day. She then "accidentally" spilt to Daryl about Seamus and I kissing in my bedroom. I sat at the bottom of my stairs as he lectured me then went to find Seamus somewhere in our small house. I got up and walked to Caleb's room and Seamus crawled out from under the bed.

"It'll be safe to come out in an hour or two, but I wouldn't recommend it right now," I said. I was sending a psychological death ray to Fairy right then.

Seamus groaned. "It's cramped under there!" but he ducked his head back up.

"Oh come on, Silly!" I said and dragged him out. I looked both ways in the hallway, and after triple checking that the coast was clear, the both of us ran up the stairs to my room. "If he comes up, we'll hear him the stairs are creaky. And besides, there's probably aren't virus's growing under my bed. Who KNOWS what's in Caleb's room." I laughed at my own joke. Seamus just smiled weakly. I don't think he liked the idea of Daryl hunting him down, and I didn't blame him.

However, I had been in great spirits all holiday. It's completely true that kissing cheers one up, and the presence of my family made everything ten times better. Tomorrow we would be leaving back for Hogwarts, and although I would get to see Parvati again, I was dreadfully going to miss this newfound state of happiness. I sprawled back on my bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

"You have some nerve coming in here!" Seamus randomly growled. I shot up, and saw him glaring behind me. I turned and saw Fairy glaring back. I felt like punching her, but figured that punching a piece of canvas would do me more harm than her.

"Yeah, I don't want to speak to you right now!" My outer happiness vanished but I was still beaming on the inside.

"Calm, Lavender, think of the baby," Seamus sighed, but he shot an angry glance at Fairy, who was casually perching on her tree now.

"I still have 6 months!"

Seamus just shrugged and turned back to Fairy, who was now giggling at his protection over me. "Leave," he said.

She just batted her eyelashes. "Why would I do that? You two are putting on a pretty good show right here, though I might decide to leave if things get much worse. You see, my painting may be very old, but I am simply a young fairy and I would like to retain what little innocence I have left, if you catch my drift. If you guys really want to be alone just take him to that secret hideout I know you have. Then at least _my _innocence would be spared. It's already two late for the both of you." She laughed.

I glared at her Seamus shouted "GET OUT!" It was a big mistake. Not only did Fairy not listen but Daryl came running up the stairs.

"AhHA! I found you!" He jumped, and looked from Seamus to me. I put on a big cheery smile.

"You know it's just Fairy causing trouble," I said.

"Whatever. What is HE doing in here? Didn't I JUST tell you not to have boys in your room?"

"I was hiding him from you, thank you very much!" I stood up and lost my smile again.

"I wasn't going to hurt him!"

"Oh come on, Daryl. We only have one night left; we might as well enjoy it."

"Fine. But Seamus, as you yelled earlier, GET OUT!" He marched down the stairs in a huff, and Seamus's eyes had grown twice their size.

"Don't mind him, he isn't really mad, let's go and get some hot cocoa," I took him by the hand and pulled him down the steps. His hand was hot and sweaty in mine, and I could feel his pulse beating. I let go of his hand and looked at him straight in the eye. "Daryl really doesn't mean any harm. He thinks it's up to him to watch out for me, he's always been like this. I bet you anything that he'll greet you with a normal charm down in the kitchen."

This didn't seem to reassure Seamus that much, but he did go downstairs with me. I went to the kitchen through the dining room, just to be safe, incase Daryl was in the sitting room with Dad. I hadn't been completely honest with Seamus; Daryl usually took more than a minute to cool down.

I put some milk on the stove and sat down on the counter. Seamus just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I told you not to worry," I sighed.

"It's not about that," he said, staring at his feet now.

"Then what is it about?"

"I don't want to say."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I didn't."

"Good point."

"I just don't know what's going to happen when we're back at school! There's just too much going on. What will we do AFTER the baby is born?"

"Well, gee, you don't think I'm not worried about that kind of thing either?" I shoved the fact that Voldemort was after my child in the back of my mind. I still hadn't told him. "We'll tackle that as it comes nearer."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm trying to enjoy happiness while I can. Don't be such a kill joy."

Seamus shrugged and hoped next to the counter. I sighed. If only he knew that was the least of my problems….

We said gracious goodbyes to my family, though Daryl only gave Seamus an empty hand shake. I just rolled my eyes and the two of us boarded the train. "Go say hi to your friends," I said once my trunk was settled into a compartment. Hopefully I could find Parvati without Seamus around so I could tell her everything. Seamus nodded and pecked me on the lips before walking out of the compartment. I giggled to myself and sat down, waiting for Parvati to walk by.

Eventually she did, right before the train began to move. She saw me and burst into my compartment squealing. Her sister went off to find her own compartment.

"Lavender! You're so big!" The last time she had seen me, I hadn't shown at all.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. My mood was declining, as I watched my family leave my view, but I was just as happy to see my best friend.

"Well?" She sat down across from me and put crossed her arms.

"Well what?"

"Well, who is he! What's the update on the baby? Last time I talked to you, you had gotten out of the hospital wing and were completely loony!"

I laughed. "Baby is fine, and I'm not loony anymore."

"That's good. Now who is it!"

"Define it." I smirked at her. I was giving her a hard time, just like old times, and it was fun. I knew she would be completely shocked at finding out "it" was Seamus and my fun would poof away. I should enjoy while I could.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped. "Who is the father?"

"Oh, it's Seamus." I said simply, with an air of discussing the weather.

"HIM?" She shouted. "How do you know? Are you sure? How can you know?" Her reaction was rather predictable…

"I know because Professor Dumbledore said it was, and he was the only one who couldn't remember who he had for the love potion class."

"So what are guys doing? Are you together? Married? Friends? Why does Professor Dumbledore know?"

"I'll get to that. But we were friends, but then I brought him to meet my family and I think we're more than friends now," I blushed and giggled. Maybe things would be like old times for at least a bit longer. Right on cue, Seamus came up to the compartment door. I motioned that he could come in and he sat down beside me. Parvati was convulsed with a fit of giggles. He and I exchanged looks.

"Can I talk a bit more with her? Then you can come in," I said to Seamus. He nodded and went out into the hallway. As soon as the door was closed I hopped over next to Parvati. "There's a lot more to it." I said under my breath.

"What? What's going on? What's wrong?" She read the look on my face. I had lost my humorous air now that I was about to finally tell someone who mattered about Voldemort.

"Look, there was a prophecy." At this Parvati squealed. She liked prophecies. I just rolled my eyes and continued. "Basically, it says that Seamus and my baby will be able to kill Harry Potter. So You-Know-Who tried to kidnap me, by sending Malfoy undercover to act like the 'father' and give me a false sense of security. He hugged me and everything! And then once, You-Know-Who even came into my dormitory himself, but fled when Hermione entered. She knows, and Dumbledore knows, and I think Harry and Ron know as well." I was finished. I sat back in the seat and let it all sink it.

There was a long moment of silence. "But you'll be safe at Hogwarts, right? And then you and baby can go into hiding or something…gee, Lavender!" Parvati was white in the face. There was another long period where no one spoke.

"I've got to keep my baby, unless I kill myself," I sighed. This perked Parvati up.

"Don't!" She looked me right in the eye and didn't blink.

"I won't." I said. It might've been a lie; I hadn't let myself think of it much. I didn't want to die, but if Harry did, the world didn't have much hope. If I did, it wouldn't matter. I sighed again. My happiness vanished completely at these thoughts.

"Don't do anything rash, I'm sure everything will come together in the end. You and Seamus can get married and start a life and put this whole You-Know-Who thing in the past." Parvati said, seeing my down face.

I choked. "We're just….somewhere. We aren't like going to get married, you know. And he doesn't know about 'the whole You-Know-Who thing' anyways, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why doesn't he know?"

I shrugged. We heard a thump in the hallway and I opened the compartment door. Seamus had been sitting outside the door and had nearly been run over by the food cart. He got up sheepishly.

"Chocolate frog?" He grinned.

We bought some candy and the three of us sat and talked for quite awhile. For some reason Seamus was sitting near Parvati, instead of beside me. Our conversations wound down and suddenly, Seamus said, "So, You-Know-Who is after you and you don't bother to tell me?" He looked angry. My heart skipped several beats.

"H-how?" I stuttered, not sure what else to say. He stood up.

"I heard you two talking, if you're asking how I know," he spat. Parvati looked back and forth between Seamus's glare and my shocked and startled expression.

"Wait," I thought for a minute, "these compartments are soundproof, how could you have overheard."

He turned a bit red, but drew out a flesh-colored string from his pocket. "Extendable Ears, from a joke shop."

"So you were eavesdropping and expect ME to feel guilty?" I didn't know why I was so ticked off about this but my voice was rising.

"I'm….going….to go…" Parvati was out the compartment door in a flash.

"I was just curious as to what you were saying, and I was _bored!_ You SHOULD feel guilty. I'm the father of the baby and you don't even tell these kinds of things?"

"Well I'm glad I DIDN'T, now that I know I can't TRUST you!" I stood up, tired of him looming over me. He was still looming, but only by 4 or so inches.

"I'm glad I did eavesdrop, if you aren't going to tell me things I'm supposed to know!" he shouted. I was so glad these compartments _were_ soundproof.

"It doesn't concern you! It concerns me, and the baby. You-Know-Who wants nothing to do with you! You. Don't. MATTER!" I screamed the last part, breathing in heavily. Every emotion, every anger, everything stupid little thing that I hated about this whole situation was forming itself into hatred towards Seamus, but I didn't care.

"I wanted to help with OUR baby!' He put a huge emphasis on 'our'.

"So eavesdropping on me was somehow supposed to help?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"I was trying to find out if you really liked me or not," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Well how about I clear that up for you then. I DID but I DON'T anymore!"

"Oh, I'm dreadfully hurt," he said sarcastically, though he really did sound hurt in the end. "I don't need to be involved, you know, and clearly you don't want me to be. Clearly, you hate me! I don't know what I did!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW BECAUSE I FIGURED YOU'D BE HAPPIER IF YOU DIDN'T!" I hollered. "I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING NOT TO KNOW! YET YOU GO AN _RUIN_ THIS FOR YOUSELF!" As I screeched 'ruin' I shoved him with all my might against the window. He flew back hard and I turned away in embarrassment and frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lavender?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me back around to face him. I shrugged his warm hands off of me and stepped back.

"Get out. I don't want to speak to you again." I put a look of fierceness and sincerity on my face and pointed to the door. He hesitated, then left, slamming the compartment door behind him. I lied down along some seats and sniffed back tears the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Thanks to ALLL of my reviews, i l.u.v. you guys SOOO much! huggles reveiwers hehhhh... anyways, i'll try to make this next update a bit quicker, assuming i get enough reveiws. Cheese, y'all! **

**Snicket**


End file.
